Teacher's Assistant
by chrissytutu
Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Lie'. When Isabella turned in that paper, she didn't think Phineas would be the one grading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Assistant**

**A.N.: Sequel to 'I'd Lie'! Oh, and the results are in! The next Phemie and Fern story I will do is…****Phineas and Ferb, meet Phemie and Fern****! I can't wait to start!**

13-year-old Phineas sat at his desk in the 6th grade writing classroom, grading papers. Why, you may very well ask? Well, Phineas was a teacher's assistant. As he picked up the next paper, he noticed it was his best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's. When he started reading it, he was shocked:

_The song I think describes my life is: 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. I chose this song because I really like this guy, but I'd _never _have the courage to tell him. We are SO close, but he only thinks of me as a friend. :(_

"What the…?" Phineas read over the paper again. _Who was she writing about?_ Just as Phineas thought this, Mrs. Cobb came in.

"I'll take it from here, Phineas." The teacher said.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Cobb." Phineas said as he left.

The second he was out of room, he grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote what Isabella had put down for the assignment. _I'm going to find out who she was writing about, and help her tell him. _He promised himself.

**A.N.: WOW! Even **_**I**_** want to know what's going to happen next! And I'm the author! Any who, *groovy '70s sitcom music plays* Looks like Phineas has just uncovered a real mystery! Will he find out about Isabella-'s feelings for him, or will he think it's another boy? Will Isabella confess her love, or deny it? Why am I asking so many questions? All of these questions (except the last one) will be answered on… **_**Teacher's assistant!**_

**P.S.: I am fully aware this chapter is short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here we with chapter 2!**

**Milly****: It feels like just yesterday you put up chapter 1!**

**Milly, that **_**was**_** yesterday.**

**Milly****: *blushes* Oh, right.**

**Now, you reader people probably want to know **_**why**_** Milly is here. Well;**

**It all started on a page I like to call: the review page for ****Phineas and Ferb: Evil Phineas Rewrite**** by TheCartoonFanatic01. So, Candace had been staying in my reviews, and, in a nutshell, I zapped Candace with a Stay In The Story -Inator, then, used it to bring Milly into my reviews, and now we hang out a lot.**

**Milly****: Chrissy, your boring everyone.**

**Fine…**

**Me & Milly****: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Wait! We forgot to answer the reviews!**

**Milly****: We can answer them at the end of the chapter!  
Okay.**

**.**

Phineas ran upstairs and into his and Ferb's room.

"FERB!" He yelled once the door was closed. "Look at this!" He showed his step-brother the note.

"Phineas, this is in your handwriting," Ferb said carefully.

"Yes, but Isabella wrote it for the assignment we had in writing class!"

"Oh, good. I thought you were going mad," The British boy said.

"Ferb, this is serous!" Phineas said.

"Well, yes. But I'm glad you finally– Wait, why do _you_ think this is serous?" Ferb asked.

"Because Isabella has a crush on someone!"

"Oh. I mean, yeah!" Ferb said.

Phineas looked at his brother for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Okay, here's the plan."

.

By the time the two boys were done, they had filled an entire notebook page with their plan to help Isabella. First off, they (Phineas) had to figure out who (Phineas) Isabella had a crush on (Phineas). After looking at the paper, they (Phineas) decided it was probably one of their friends (Phineas). So they made a list:

_Buford _(Why they put _him_ I will never know.)

_Baljeet_ (Really? Just–just really?)

_Irving_ (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

_Ferb_ (Not _as_ weird.)

_Phineas_ (YES! YES! YES!1)

"You _sure_ it might be me?" Phineas asked Ferb.

"More sure than it might be _Irving,_" Ferb said.

"Hey! You never know!"

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ferb asked.

"Well, we ask Isabella to go and find some…thing, and while she's gone, we sneak into her room and look for evidence."

"Two things:

A. You sound like Candace.

B. Sneak into Isabella-'s room?" Ferb said the last part in shock.

"I know it's crazy, but we have to help her!"

"Yes, because every girl wants help from her friends by them sneaking into her room."

"Come on Ferb, do you want to help Isabella or not?" Phineas asked looking at Ferb with his infamous Puppy dog eyes.

"…Oh! Fine!" Ferb said, giving in.

"Yes!"

.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella, we have some…stuff we need you to get," Phineas said, scratching his ear. Isabella looked at him for a _long_ moment, knowing her crush was lying. After another moment, she said: "Okay."

"Great! I'll see you… when you get back!"

Once again, Isabella looked at Phineas, then finally left.

"Okay Ferb, lets get started!"

**A.N.: ****Me & Milly:**_**You've been cliffhanged  
You'll have to wait 'til next time**_

_**To**__**know… What happens next!**_

**Okay, review time!**

**Milly****: Lets do this!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: He will, but it will take time… And another chapter.**

**Bigsister3000: Why, thank you! :)**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: :D**

**anom: This.**

**WordNerb93: Now they will. :) More like some**_**thing**_**!**

**IzzieGS: Yes, yes they are.**

**Phinbellafan2298: Thanks! And it's Phemie.**

**Myron Greenleaf: I know.**

**Jayvee1669: We will never know.**

**IzzytheGreat14: LOL, thanks.**

**Anyway, *Clears throat* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**Milly: To find out, tune into the next chapter of…**

**Me & Milly: _Teacher's Assistant!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Review time!**

**Milly: Wait! Tell them the news!**

**Oh, right. Well, right now, I have 19 reviews for this story, and my record for most reviews is 20, so… I'M ABOUT TO BREAK THE RECORD!**

**Milly****: !**

**So, who ever my 21st reviewer is, will go on my favorite authors list! **

**Milly****: Okay, now…**

**Me and Milly****: STORY TIME!**

**Wait! Actually, its review time.**

**Myron Greenleaf: LOL. :)**

**Coolguyforever: Thanks!**

**WordNerb93: :P**

**phinbellafan2298: No prob.**

**IzzieGS: LOL, thanks!**

**Steph.107: Nah, its all under her bed.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: No, I don't think so.**

**CP3A: Ya, that's how you say it.**

**Brainless Genius:**** :)**

**.**

"Wow, that was easy."

Phineas was now in Isabella's room and was surprised to find her dairy right on her bed.

"You sure about this, Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas said, flipping to the latest entry:

_September 24th, 2012_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Another day, another failed attempt to get Phineas to notice me. Well, things could be worse. I mean, at least we are friends. And… OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? You know what? This is it! If he doesn't figure it out tomorrow, I'M DONE WITH HIM! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! NO MORE CHICKENING OUT!_

"Oh. My. Godzilla." Phineas looked at Ferb, only to find him nodding.

"How… Who… W-when-"

"Phineas?"

Phineas looked up, only to find Isabella, looking at him with rage in her eyes.

"Hey Phineas?"

"Y-yes Isabella?"

"Whatcha doin', WITH _MY_ DIARY?"

"Um, well-You see-Ah, we-"

"Him," Ferb said.

"Nice. Well, _I_ was grading the papers we did for Mrs. Cobb's class, and I read yours, and I wanted to help you with whoever it was that you liked. And I knew you wouldn't tell, so..."

"You broke into my room and read my dairy?"

"Yes."

"Well, how far did you get?"

"Yesterday's entry."

"Oh, Um…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what you'd say."

"Well…" Phineas leaned in, and their lips met. It wasn't a long kiss, but it felt longer to them both.

"...Now you know."

**A.N.: Me & Milly: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Milly: How sweet is that!**

**I know! And, wow. I didn't plan for Isabella to catch them. Oh well. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
